


Always, My Love, Forever By Your Side

by The28thAurora



Series: Fate, Let My Arrow Fly [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Ben Solo has Wings, Ben is Eros, Declaration of Love, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Leia is Aphrodite, Luke is Zeus, Mild Language, Mortals Going to Olympus, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Sex as a Vow, Sex as an Affirmation, Smut Post Reveal, Star Wars Characters as Greek Gods, Star Wars Characters as Mythic Greek Characters, Symbolic Wedding, discussion of having children, discussion of starting a family, magical transformation, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The28thAurora/pseuds/The28thAurora
Summary: Rey has looked upon the face of her deity husband, and remained sane.Not only that, she finally told Ben she loves him. This calls for celebration!After, they take the final step, guaranteeing the "ever" in their "happily ever after."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fate, Let My Arrow Fly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Always, My Love, Forever By Your Side

“Say it again,” Ben murmured against her lips, so winded Rey almost didn't catch his meaning.

“I love you, Ben...” His soft, pliant mouth took on a hitherto unmatched fierceness, crushing her lips.

He lead her backwards, dragging her down to his pallet with his hands on her biceps, Rey more overtaken by desire than surprise.

To both see _and_ feel that gorgeous, vast chest, speckled with beauty marks that lead her eyes in a constellation across it, to have her palms pressed up against it, to be clutched tight to Ben's chest...no other sensation could match the fluttering delight and heady rush.

“I can't fathom it...” he whispered, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, sending joy spiraling through her chest. “Everyone else lost their minds or fell to their knees in hopeless veneration, but you...”

He kissed her forehead, the gesture so sweet that she melted.

“And you still call me Ben...”

“Because that's who you are!” she chortled. How could he not see it? “I never knew you as Eros, sweetheart. No matter who else you are, you will always be Ben to me...”

He chuckled, and what a sight it was to see his chest shudder with mirth! But then tears glittered in his eyes, and a note of panic broke through Rey's cloud of joy.

“Ben?” She stroked his cheek with her thumb, an act that had grounded her many times in their courtship. But he smiled even as the tears flowed, molten fire in the lamplight.

She took the moment to scrutinize the one thing she'd missed as his slept, the feature she'd wondered about the most.

A warm, deep brown. In a certain light, they could probably appear as black as the sea under clouds, but here in this moment, they glimmered with gold and flickered as if on fire, gleaming like little medallions.

His eyes were so sweet like that, crinkled with affection when he smiled. They suited him perfectly.

She held him by the shoulders until his tears subsided, and even when they did, his voice was thick with them.

“I finally found my one, true love! I – I'd almost given up hope!” Rey felt tears heating her eyes as well, brushing his cheekbones ardently.

“As had I.”

“Thank the Gods for you...” He was about to lean in and steal a kiss when her fingertips at his lips gave him pause.

“Is that not a bit like thanking yourself?” Ben removed her hand and kissed her soundly, making her squeal.

“I had nothing whatsoever to do with us meeting, our union; nor did my stubborn, overprotective mother, I promise you that. It is not me, not my parents or family I thank, but the Fates. Whosoever lead me to you, I could never thank them enough!”

“ _Ben, my love-!_ ”

Rey charged into his embrace, kissing deep and joyous. Ben's tongue fluttered against her lips, and she let him in completely, shuddering delightfully under his hands.

Parting with a wet pop, he looked deep into her eyes, and for the first time, Rey was able to _see_ how deep and dark they colored with desire.

“Rey, may I have you?” The tremor was sudden, almost violent in how it went through her, and his eyes drinking in the shock of her arousal desirously only made her more wanting.

“Yes. Gods, lay me down! Quick!”

Fingers threaded through rumpled messes of hair and they collapsed to the pallet together, devouring and kneading, nipping each other's lips.

Ben's hands were the first to abandon her mussed locks, scrambling to find the tie to her linen sleeping gown, furiously untying the knot at her shoulder blades when he found it. Rey's hands were just as frantic, seeking out the knot of his one-shoulder tunic, shoving and pushing the fabric away once it was free.

Her husband's lips changed targets, attacking and ravaging her neck and she cried out.

“ _Darling, Rey,_ ” The things it did to her body to hear her husband _growl_ like that “ _My sweet, I have to take you to the hilt tonight – I must!_ But you know we can't do that quickly. I'll hurt you...”

She violently shook her head, and her hands charged down his torso, gripping his length firmly. To see how he bodily contorted, how his brow pinched and lifted, how he flushed when pleasure took him, made her nearly feral.

“No, you won't, Ben.” she breathed, stroking him with a purpose, her husband's eyes glazing “You're wonderful, and I _need_ you. You can't hurt me when I'm this lost to _eros_...”

“ _ **Gods**_ _Rey,_ are you trying to make me lose my mind?!” he yelled, keening. “Or – or are you trying to see if you can bring me to release within five minutes?”

“Neither, my love. I just have a craving for every inch of you!”

She pushed his shoulder and as he rolled, she clambered half astride, tongue seeking out a manhood she could, at last, observe.

How red and angry he looked, how prominent the thick blue veins stood out in places made her walls squeeze tightly, the shiny tip of the handsome, flared head she knew so well made her stomach thrill and twist.

She reflected her desire at him in kind, tongue swirling around that peaked head, hand stroking below, sucking as much of him into her mouth as she could bear.

His voice raised two octaves higher.

“ _Rey! Sweet Olympus – I can't!_ ”

She only circled her tongue faster, seeking out the salt and succulence of him, hand stroking furiously.

Her shock only compounded, when, on top of not tasting his release, she found herself flat on her back in a heartbeat.

“My love...I adore you...” Ben panted, forehead gleaming above her. “But you've had your epiphany. Give me a chance to have mine, now.”

“Of what nature?” Rey blurted, after her mind had caught up with the series of events.

“Allow me to worship my wife and true love, a miracle incarnate, as far as I'm concerned...”

She wouldn't have said 'no,' even if his actions _had_ been clear. As it was, Ben parting her legs and diving down to lick her sex sent a desirous thrill rocketing up her spine.

“BEN-!”

“ _My sweet..._ ” he grumbled from below, the reverberations of his voice against her center only adding to the decisive licks and exquisite fluttering of tongue against her clit. He pressed deeper, attempting to stretch her opening with his tongue, and her whimpers made his head spin.

“ _Love you...love you..._ ” he intoned, rolling her pearl gently between his lips, making her shriek.

“BEN, I'M GOING TO – OH GODS!! _It's coming on so fast!_ ”

His head rose, chin resting on her abdomen, mouth and chin already soaked in her nectar.

“Tolerably fast?”

“Wh-what?”

“It would bring me the greatest pleasure to taste your spend on my tongue – right this moment, if I can...” She gawked in shock and awe.

“...Ben, what are you?” He smiled, his divine wings puffing up, preening innocuously, though his eyes glinted with mischief.

“Your husband, who so dearly wants to make love to his wife, over and over and over again tonight...”

Her entire face and chest must have turned bright red by now.

“Well...a relaxing initial release would help make a sturdy foundation to achieving that goal...” she said, biting her lip “But it's frightening how quickly I'm rocketing there.”

“I assure, my love, a fast release cannot kill you.”

“I'll likely be the first victim of it, regardless...” Rey said, eyes rolling to the ceiling.

“Give me your hand...” he chuckled, warmly.

She hesitated, nerves vibrating from pleasure and trepidation alike.

She sought out his fingers as she always had, blind.

“I'll catch you...You'll be okay...” His thumb brushed soothingly over her knuckles, fingers firm in their grip.

“Oh Gods...” Her brow scrunched tight.

And before she could second-guess herself- “Take me!”

His tongue plunged, suckled, laved and massaged, swathed her flower with heat and saliva. She could have counted the seconds before she screamed and fell from the glorious peak, crashing down around her husband's lips.

Rey took a shivering minute, maybe less, to catch her breath, and sat up, scrambling into his lap, kissing Ben senseless.

She couldn't tell if the sound that emerged from his throat was a delirious laugh or an ecstatic moan.

“My nymph – my decadent delight!!” he praised, tongue that had just brought her to orgasm plumbing the secret depths of her mouth, salty-sweet to taste.

“Yours!! And you, my gorgeous monster!”

He guffawed, jubilant.

“Oh, Gods – I never would've thought I'd take such pleasure in that phrase! My dearest, darling wife! You may call me anything you wish, so long as you don't call me a God!”

“You're my gorgeous, beastly husband, Eros, never forget it!” she gasped, rising up in his lap, sitting on her knees, gaze penetrating as she threaded a hand through his locks.

He stared for a moment, captivated, then his eyes filled with tears again, and he kissed her wetly, gripping his erection in hand and guiding his head to her weeping opening.

Rey sucked in a breath, as she tended to, after the first few inches. But, in a move that shocked them both, she only lifted once before impaling herself on him, and their cry was simultaneous and wanton. Ben's wings snapped open, just as joyous and erect as the piece of him hilted within her.

She gaze roved over them.

“How is it...that I never felt them?” she gasped, letting herself stretch and relax around her husband's length. Ben threw a casual glance over his shoulder at the dusky white eagle wings.

“I can tuck them away when needs must, disguise myself as mortal, if need be...” Rey walked her fingers over his shoulder, letting them hover an inch above the feathery wing joint.

“May I?”

His smile seemed incandescent.

“Yes, my sweet.”

A look of bliss caressed Ben's features as she petted along the tawny feathers, stroking with the grain.

“So soft, so gentle, like the entity to whom they belong...”

“Cheeky nymph,” Ben teased, but the phrase had little edge when breathed out on a relaxed sigh like that.

Rey let both hands wander, stroking along the primary joint, massaging along the wingspan. She was preoccupied with the downy rustling of vanes, when her hips lifted, humping of their own instinctive accord.

Ben canted against her, groaning.

“ _Rey...please..._ ” Rey was yanked under the flood of _eros_.

“Oh Gods, yes... _mmph!_ ” His broad hands spanning her hips as they ground and thrust only added to the exquisite, silken friction, making both their nerves hum. Rey's grip on Ben swiftly had to change to ground her, as her bouncing pace swiftly quickened, yearning and insistent as her rising pleasure was. Her hands drew close to the point where feathers turned to flesh, and she gripped tight, using his wings as leverage.

“ _Heavens above! My sweet Rey!!_ Errrrrgh – _fuck!_ My darling wife!!” Ben grunted, thrusting wonderfully within her, head falling forward to rest in her clavicle's hallow, between neck and shoulder.

“ _Mmm!!_ Me too! Ben – _I can barely hold on – GODS!_ ” Rey whimpered, pleasure building, fluttering deep within her furnace-hot center.

He wrested himself from her neck to kiss her deeply. The sight of his eyes, black with lust when he pulled back, made her keen, and her walls clench.

“ _Don't hold on, sweet girl, don't!! Let yourself fall! YES! THAT'S IT! Gods, I love you, Rey!!_ ”

“ _Oh yes!! YES –_ _ **YES!!**_ ”

It was like a thread snapped and she screamed and tumbled, and his primal roar of release chasing after her. Nerves sparked and jumped, and _eros_ drowned them both, rippling, foaming, crashing, churning.

Ben, rendered spineless, fell to the sheets, pulling Rey with him. She was perfectly content to lay on his sweat-sheened chest for a bit, not minding the sticky heat as his pillowy pecs made up for it in comfort.

It was Rey's soft laugh that broke the quiet of their collective panting.

“I can't believe...that I get to have this, forever...” she gasped. “I'd never gotten...more than one kiss...from a courtier, before you...” She chortled. “I'll never know what to do with so many chances and choices!”

Ben memorized the moment, drinking in the sight of Rey's blush-reddened face and chest, bare as the day she was born, freckled and golden skinned, looking up at him from the bed she'd made on his chest with the biggest, greenest pair of love-struck eyes he'd ever seen.

He tucked an errant bunch of hair behind her ear that obscured his perfect view, and just held his wife's cheek.

“Yes, darling. Forever indeed...”

And then his nymph's smile turned impish.

“Dearest, has anyone ever told you you look gorgeous when you come undone – brow all tight with ecstasy, cheeks flushed, lips deliciously parted?”

He simply had to flip them over at that, determined to make her scream as many times as her little heart desired, as many as was necessary to sate them both, utterly.

~*~*~*~

He'd warned her it would be bright when she awoke, but Rey still hadn't expected blinding light quite like _this_. It was golden and warm and seemed to flood her very veins, but she was not afraid. She was here as a guest with her husband.

There was a very important promise to fulfill.

Rey tried to pin a few different names to the long, gray-haired man with a trim beard and yards of cream fabric composing his tunic and cloak, but she never would have guessed the one that emerged from Ben's mouth as he clasped the God's hand in greeting.

When the God's crystal blue eyes turned to her in greeting, she bowed her head as a nervous pleasantry.

Zeus' gaze slid back to his nephew, scrutinizing, but Ben nodded, earthen eyes burning with certainty.

“Very well,” said the old man, with a shrug. “I always assumed you'd be like Leia, unwilling to settle with just one lover, but hey, kid, it's your eternal life. C'mon...”

Through breaks in the persistent light, Rey could almost make out the pillars and columns and gargantuan pediments of a city that mirrored the likes of Athens and Delphi, but beyond that, gazing upon the vista of Olympus was impossible.

“Your mortal eyes will be blind to it, love. It's a sight only the Gods are meant to fully behold.”

Rey's heart still raced with anticipation, with excitement.

Her entire existence, as she knew it, was on the precipice of changing forever.

She'd have felt more frightened and uncertain if she could never return to Earth, never see her siblings again, but there were no such restrictions. Not on the Gods.

Eventually, their ambulating past rows of columns and under hefty stone roofs ceased. Luke stopped, just in front of a plinth on which rested a plate and large bowl. The plate was filled with something that appeared, to her understanding, to be chunks of golden fruit, and bowl contained a large amount of amber liquid. Luke ladled the latter into a massive goblet, handing her a piece of the almost sun-like, glowing fruit.

“Are you completely, utterly sure, Your Highness?” Zeus – or Luke, to Ben – asked, eyes attempting to read into her soul from how they pierced. “There is no going back...”

She'd already made up her mind.

Rey popped the ambrosia into her mouth, moaning at the sweet juice that burst onto her tongue as she chewed, and swallowed a sip of the honey-like nectar.

It felt like the sun bursting through her chest, if such an act could be painless. Just light and heat, and a glorious weightlessness. The goblet left her hand, falling somewhere, as she reveled in the joyous tingling of her nerves, her singing skin, the effervescence of her mortal form transforming.

She spun and whirled, and in a moment, the light faded.

Something had appeared in her peripheral vision, startling her. But when she whipped her head that way to see, Rey did not shriek. She merely breathed out a little wondrous “Oh...”

She had wings now, like her husband. And yet these were entirely her own.

In size, there was a resemblance. But hers lacked feathers. Instead, they glimmered and sparkled like the tiniest of fish scales in the sun, and were a fiery, orange-gold, lightly rimmed in austere black at the edges.

A butterfly's wings.

Luke said no goodbyes, just smiled at them both and walked off into the gradually lessening light.

“My darling...” Ben stepped forward, seizing her hands, dusting her knuckles with kisses. “I'm speechless. Your beauty astounds so.”

“Now we truly have forever to spend together,” she breathed, the weight of time feeling, not like a curse as Ben had warned, but like a gift, precious and warm.

“Forever and a day!” he chuckled, pecking her forehead.

“And...we needn't share all that time with just us now, right?” Rey grinned, bringing his palm to rest on her abdomen.

He laughed, but the sound morphed into a happy sob.

“Yes!! The halls of our palace can finally echo with the sound pattering little feet!” He kissed her soundly, and Rey threw her arms around his shoulders in celebration. Laughing, her husband hefted her into his arms, the world blurring as he spun them about.

“But before we _create_ any more family...would it be alright if I introduce you to one you already have?” he said, returning her to the cloud-ground.

Rey took a large draught of breath.

“Do you think she'll approve?” Ben pursed his lips.

“Hmmm...well...she always said I was too much of a stick-in-the-mud, a rule follower, through and through. Imagine her shock when she hears I married a mortal woman, on my own terms, without any announcement or approval to speak of?”

Rey took his hand as they walked, swinging their clasped hands between them, giggling.

“So she'll love me, then?”

“Not as much as I do. But only our little ones could hope to compete with that!”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and constructive critiques are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
